Umiko Wirbel
Appearance Umiko appears as a lithe Caucasian girl with light brown hair. She wears turquoise pants along with a black T-shirt, a belt arranged diagonally across her hips, and platform shoes. She also carries a small bag that carries her belongings, including a picture of her family. She also carries around a multipurpose tool that can transform into any instrument in existence. Although not a weapon, Umiko insists on calling it Tsumiko, after herself. History Umiko was born to an athletic family, one who was famous for their feats and stunts. Umiko, however, was different. She was obsessed with music, from the moment she encountered it. She mastered her first instrument, the recorder, at age 5. From then on, she practiced with other instruments and mastered them as well. Her parents expected her to be an athlete. And she was. Umiko had a body perfect to be a gymnast. She was strong and healthy in every aspect possible. Sure, she inherited her parents' abilities, but her interest was in the subtleness of music, not the feats of athleticism. At first, her father tried to drag Umiko away from music, but her mother stopped him before he went too far. Although they were reluctant to let her go on her path, at least it made her happy. Umiko did put her athletic abilities to good use as well. She enrolled in Sanctum at the age of 13, and forged Nero Iremia there. She was a sensation, playing various music of all kinds, be it jazz or country, as well as being a star athlete, rivaling Pyrrha for athletic ability. Girls were often jealous of her, and boys would try to date her, to no avail. She had a good relationship with her friends on the gymnast team and her band, even if she has a sassy personality. Umiko now awaits to arrive at Beacon with anticipation. Combat Umiko's weapon of choice, Nero Iremia, is a Dynamic Vector Piercing Harpoon (DVPH). The harpoon is actually styled to look like a spear, with a hook on the blade for maximizing the damage on the opponent. She can also split the polearm in two and convert it to create two SMGs for ranged combat. The DVPH has an aerodynamic design optimized for extreme ranges of 5 miles, using the recoil from the SMG rounds. In combat, Umiko is very lithe and acrobatic, often stretching just to dodge blows from enemies. She is just as agile with Nero Iremia as well, slashing quickly. Umiko uses Dust in the form of water/ice, creating tidal waves from nothing and lowering the temperature around her. She can purify water for drinking purposes, just in case. Ice shards are her primary projectiles when using Dust. Personality Umiko is very sensitive and defensive when interacting with people she doesn't know. She can be very rude at times, as well as stubborn and difficult to deal with. She takes most jokes or sarcasm as serious and can often misunderstand people with a light tone. She does have a bit of a high opinion of herself, and that leads to problems interacting with other people. Sassy in nature, she often cares only about herself. When she knows a person well enough, Umiko can be a bit more kind, remembering her manners reluctantly at times and be more easy-going, laughing along with inside jokes. In battle, she's as serious as any other warrior in combat: Ruthless and efficient. She's neutral about going into battle itself, as she doesn't think about people getting hurt that much. The one thing she's ecstatic for is music. She smiles whenever even thinking of playing a piece with her band or just a warm-up. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character